Frozen Hearts
by LordPataknight0509
Summary: A cold day in Russia and Belarus has been wanting Russia. One day Russia makes a the biggest mistake and it came with a deadly price that he had to face. Cover image belongs to hetaliasse.


**This is just a little I got bored in class thing all Hetalia characters like Russia and Belarus belong to their rightful owner. But before you read this if your a fan of BelXRus I strongly advise you not to read it I am a fan of it but this was inspired by a sad strory I was told of. I have nothing againist Belarus and Russia and this was hard for me to write.**

It was a cold night in Oymyakon, Russia the wind blew across the frozen fields, a few animals that were hibernating and went out to search for food returned back home, and the sun fell behind the mountains as night approached slowly. Russia also known as Ivan Braginski sat by the fire of his small cabin. He watched as the flames danced and consumed the wood slowly making it turn ash. He sighed as he quietly drank his tea while listening to a soft song, but his thoughts came to a halt when he heard a scratch on the door and his obsessive sister Belarus scratch on the door.

"Big brother let me in!" Belarus shouted. Ivan quickly got up and locked the doors and pushed it back just in case.

"Go home Natalia!" Russia shouted pushing the door back as his sister tried to knock it down.

Belarus ignored her brother and continued trying to get in. "Big brother let me! Your gonna marry me if you like it or not!" She growled. Russia could hear her scratching the door with her hands her nails screeched as they raked down the door he knew she was also scratching the wood off.

"Go away! Please!" Russia begged desperately looking for something to block the door with. Natalia Arlovskaya also know as Belarus had a obsession but this obsession included Ivan whenever Ivan would speak to his friends he could feel Natalia watching him carefully, she would sleep outside if Ivan didn't open the door, she dug through his garbage looking for any of his belongings like clothes or anything he touched.

"Open the door this instant! Let me in!" Belarus growled deeper. Russia quickly put a dresser by the door and hid behind his couch hiding like a child.

"Go home Natalia! Your drunk!" Russia pleaded as he wiped his face of course he knew she wasn't drunk she was just insane. All of a sudden the room was quiet he couldn't hear Natalia anymore. "Had she finally given up and gone home?" Russia thought. He slowly got up and walked towards the window he peeked out the window she wasn't at the door anymore he sighed in relief but then Belarus appeared and looked at him dead in the eyes.

"Marry me." She hissed staring at him with dark cold eyes. Russia practically peed himself and screamed he quickly closed the curtains and hid in the bathroom.

"Big brother open this damn door this instant! I love you!" She shouted raking her nails across the wooden door. "Let's become one! Please open this door that blocks us from being together." She pleaded. Russia shivered and curled up in the bathtub and sat there all night.

When morning first shined through the window and hit the Russian's face Russia slowly got up and peeked out into the living room the door was still intact and the windows weren't broken.

"She must've went back home." Russia thought as he slowly opened the door more he expected the doorknob to go flying off and Belarus jump through the door but she didn't. Ivan went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of vodka and took a small sip.

"I must go tell Natalia I am sorry and try to make it up." Russia said he put on his coat and wrapped his scarf that Ukraine had given him around his neck and opened the door he gasped in horror dropping his vodka out of his hand not caring it crashed on the floor.

"Natalia!" Russia shouted outside his doorstep laid Belarus frozen in the snow he fingers were covered in blood from scratching the door, the snow was already beginning to bury her as if it was trying to hide her, and what made Russia's heart drop was the frozen tear that trickled down her face. "Natalia! Natalia! Wake up!" Russia pleaded shaking his young sister he picked her up and looked at the door that was covered in scratch marks and blood, Russia ran to the fireplace carefully laying Belarus on the floor and covering her with all the covers he could find.

"Turn on dammit!" Russia muttered as he tried to start the fire he dropped the matched out of his hand. Russia cursed and quickly ran to his kitchen and grabbed a bottle of vodka and quickly poured it on the fire place and threw a candle in the fire quickly started, though it destroyed the fireplace a bit. Belarus still laid on the ground Russia searched for a heartbeat but found none. "Wake up little Natalia, please. We could become one, just like how you wanted." Russia whispered as he stroked her platinum blonde hair. "Please I want to see your eyes again just one last time."

It was minutes later when the paramedics arrived Russia was told to wait in the kitchen he did as he was told Russia paced around the room he noticed a few pictures of him and his sisters together. "Those were the good times." Russia whispered he looked at Belarus' violet eyes that he would never again see.

"Please that's my little sister." Russia could hear someone shout it was Ukraine, the oldest of the three she pushed past a paramedic and looked at the frozen figure of Belarus. Russia could see tears well in her eyes and the room was pierced by a deafening scream. Now both nations sat in the kitchen waiting Ukraine said nothing while Russia was filled with hatred upon himself. After an hour a paramedic came in and shook his head, Belarus was dead.

Russia fell on the floor and began to sob he could feel Ukraine hug him and try to soothe him. "She's dead. All she wanted was to become one with me. I killed her, I killed my little sister."

**Disclaimer: I do not own Belarus or Russia they belong to their rightful Hidekaz Himaruya.**


End file.
